


bare ourselves in a song

by jeonstellation



Series: cosmic children's lullaby [5]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cosmic Children, M/M, attempt on fluff but oh well, literally a speedy word vomit, moon and star personified
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 03:12:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17014524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeonstellation/pseuds/jeonstellation
Summary: when the dawn rises, it's time for the night occupants to sleep.





	bare ourselves in a song

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mooninthebox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mooninthebox/gifts).



> thank you for the beta [naput♡](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neufheures)  
> best read along while listening to this masterpiece: [on echo - mree](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wCJkr0AQ0XQ)

 

 

Soonyoung wakes to the sight of a gleaming white furball on Wonwoo’s chest.

He lets out a soft squeal as the moon rabbit jumps into his embrace, nuzzling the tip of its nose to Soonyoung’s warm skin. Soonyoung runs his finger on its soft fur, half patting its back. He stares at the rabbit and mumbles, “Where have you been?”

The moon rabbit tilts its head, as if saying ‘I’ve always been here, starboy.’ Soonyoung grins back, stroking the top of moon rabbit’s head. Moondust flies off from its fur, tickling Soonyoung’s nose and causing him to sneeze. “Wonwoo missed you too,” he motions to the sleeping moonchild as he rubs his nose.

The first time Soonyoung met the moon rabbit it had been sleeping for so long inside the moonchild, unconsciously summoned only when Wonwoo was on his full moon phase, the time where Wonwoo was the strongest; all tides and waves on Earth bowed down to his command, the clouds parting upon his presence. Now that Wonwoo is able to control his power bit by bit, the moon rabbit usually comes out a few days before the full moon. It's been a great playmate and company for Soonyoung whenever Wonwoo gets too lethargic during the phase.

(Wonwoo told him that Earthlings believed that the moon rabbit was a mythical creature, that their little white pal was making elixir for the immortals, or—even more adorable—they said that the rabbit was continuously pounding ingredients to make rice cake. Wonwoo didn’t explain what rice cake was though.)

Soonyoung grins mischievously as he stares at Wonwoo’s sleeping form. He puts the rabbit back on Wonwoo’s chest, tapping its red nose and grins wider, “Let’s wake him up.”

As if understanding what Soonyoung means, the rabbit’s ears perk up before its hind limbs thump on Wonwoo’s chest repeatedly in full force. The moonchild wakes up with a surprise gasp, eyes shoot open abruptly.

“Moony!” The moon rabbit scurries to hide behind Soonyoung’s back as Wonwoo snaps at him. “For Helios’ sake, that wasn’t nice—“

“That was my idea,” Soonyoung said sheepishly, extending his hand to tame Wonwoo’s unruly hair. “Sorry, just wanted you to meet Moony before it disappears.”

The moonchild leans into his touch, eyes fluttering as he tries to shake off the sleepiness that lingers around him. Soonyoung reaches out to gather him in his embrace, “Moony says sorry.”

Wonwoo lets out a soft chuckle, beckoning the moon rabbit to come closer so he can stroke its fur. “Don’t let Soonyoung get into your head, little pal,” Wonwoo says, half ignoring Soonyoung’s protest.

He’s so lucky to have Soonyoung by his side. The time before full moon phase is the most vulnerable time for Wonwoo. His body draws all the lights and gravity from Earth, draining his own power and thus leaving him weaker than usual. But whenever his steps falter, Soonyoung will always be there to catch him. Wonwoo lets himself unfold, he lets Soonyoung see his heart and take care of it.  Soonyoung never disappoint him.

(Somewhere between his prayers, he hopes Soonyoung can feel the echo of his love across the universe in return.)

The moon rabbit nudges its nose against Wonwoo’s jaw, as if giving him a boost of strength to hold on. “Thank you,” he says, petting the little bundle of fluff. “I’ll be fine tomorrow, Moony. Like usual,” he says softly, burrowing himself deeper into Soonyoung’s warm embrace.

Soonyoung places his chin on top of Wonwoo’s midnight blue hair, the arms around his lanky figure tightening to secure the moonchild from threats—though there’s barely any out there, for the sky is their home and playground. The starborn boy just wants to keep his moon closer as ever.

The moon rabbit jumps into Wonwoo’s lap and curls into itself before falling into a slumber in no time. Soonyoung watches his lover falling into a steady breath in contentment, before closing his eyes as well. The Sun will rise soon, and now it’s time for them to bid a good morning to the Earthlings.

(Soonyoung can hear the echo of Wonwoo’s heart, ricocheting into his own as clear as the sky today.)

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on twt jeonbaragi :D  
> thank you for reading!


End file.
